Общество
Государства возникают не только в ранних временах. Они порой завязаны на 1) территориальных перемещениях, 2) мутациях рас, 3) наследствии соседской культуры, 4) новых технологиях и ценностях. Морская торговля и товары. Религия, мифология. Политика, экономика (товарно-денежные отношения, трудовые отношения), общественный (социальный, государственный) строй. Мастербук D&D 5е, там есть правила для ведения бизнеса. Упрощённая экономика для фэнтези. Сильно упрощенная модель, для оцифровки ситуации когда игроки в фэнтези мире заводят собственный бизнес. Ну типа купили по случаю маленький свечной заводик или основали торговую гильдию. Модель должна быть максимально простой и легкой для применения в игре, где бизнес не является главным ее содержанием, а лишь приятным антуражем и способом изыскивать финансирование для нужд группы. Взаимоотношения между расами - войны, союзы, торговли. Настроение, связанное с цивилизациями. Какие эмоции у вас вызывают те или иные цивилизации? Какие культурные особенности они имеют? Сделайте описание каждого крупного политического образования (церкви, правительства, царства, фракции, торгового объединения, гильдии и т.д.). Существует ли отлаженная система образования в ваших странах и поселениях? Чему учатся люди с младых ногтей в этом мире? Существуют ли школы или университеты? Или только частные уроки? Какой уровень грамотности в странах вашего мира в целом? Продовольствие и кухня. Какие растения особенно полезны для вашего общества? Конопля и лен, например, являются растениями, которые являются важными источниками неживотных волокон для изготовления одежды, веревок, и других материалов. Есть ли подобной важности растения в вашем собственном мире? Каковы основные сельскохозяйственные культуры вашего народа? Это зависит от региона в первую очередь. Что считается деликатесами? Зависит от региона. Где-то деликатесом является клубника, а где-то - апельсины. Какие фрукты и овощи могут быть превращены в алкогольные и лечебные напитки? Какие растения опасны? У вас есть хищные растения в вашем мире? Подробно описать каждую нацию и народ, каждое государственное образование и культуру. Санитария и гигиена. Болезни, лекарства, медицина. Правоохранительные органы, правосудие, тюрьмы. Детали их детства или родословная. Основные характеристики жизни обитателей. Будет ли в вашем мире спокойная обстановка без войн, гнева или насилия? Либо это разваливающийся по швам мир, который захлестнула волна преступности, хаоса и сражений? Опишите их историю, культуру, образ жизни, оружие, питание, образование, органы власти, транспорт и т.д. Какие конфликты происходят между различными расами? Определите масштабы цивилизации. У вас может быть одна доминирующая культура, как в Клингонской Империи, или целый ряд различных культур с непохожими обычаями, как на Земле. Доминирующей религией вашего мира может стать многобожие (много богов), монотеизм (один бог), пантеизм (все есть Бог) или атеизм (богов нет). Вам необходимо придумать внешность богов: это может быть кто-то похожий на обитателей, только большего размера и фиолетовой окраски, либо на маленьких бурундучков с клыками. Выбор широк. Ваши боги являются животными? Каждый из них владеет особым даром? Они имеют одного или нескольких супругов? Они существовали с самого начала или были созданы позже? Что-нибудь предшествовало существованию этих богов? Придумайте фольклор. Каковы мифы в каждой стране? Придумайте страшилки на ночь, чтобы пугать детей, сочините сказки и вымышленные легенды с «зерном истины в них» или пророчества (такие как пророчества Календаря Майя!). Продумайте модель повседневной жизни для всех стран. В какие игры играют дети? Какие страны являются бедными? Какие из них богаты? Упорно ли трудятся жители, или у них есть много времени для игр? Заключительный штрих к описанию культуры – это структура власти, принятая в каждой группе. В целом, структура власти сеттинга обычно задаётся структурой власти, принятой в доминантной группе, в нашем случае – это аристократия Империи Солнца. Чтобы не вступать в конфликт с доминантной группой, другие культуры признают власть аристократии на словах (самое малое), а иногда и фанатично ей преданы (в лучшем случае). Это сеттинг, где важны интриги, где восстания зарождаются в нижних слоях общества, а верхние слои пытаются удержать власть железной рукой в бархатной перчатке, где революционеры борются за власть, пытаясь при этом учесть интересы «простого люда». Когда кто-то уважает сложившуюся структуру власти, он основывает на ней и своё личное поведение. Если он хочет добиться власти в системе, он должен уважать её правила, а это в свою очередь означает, что он должен уважать тех, кто уже наделён властью в рамках этой структуры. Если он прибегает к другим каналам за пределами этой структуры, он демонстрирует неуважение к ней, как следствие, ему будет сложнее продвигаться к высшим рангам, и появляется риск изгнания из рядов данной структуры. Положение получается между двух огней. Оно угнетает и побуждает к плетению тайных интриг. Убийства открывают «вакансии» во власти, шантаж облегчает путь по социальной лестнице (желательно, вверх – для вас, вниз – для ваших врагов), богатство и престиж меняют расстановку сил. Возможно также, что персонажи занимают разное положение в различных общественных иерархиях. Люди из кожи вон лезут, чтобы встретиться с другими на своей территории, где они имеют социальное превосходство. В картах отношений, приведённых выше для каждой из локаций, мы отметили самого значимого человека в сети общественных связей, но если вы хотите быть ещё точнее, вы можете отметить ранг каждого в соответствии с их положением в каждой из структур власти, чтобы проследить, у кого в каждой из пар есть преимущество. Сельское хозяйство Let’s start with the very basic foundation: food. Every creature needs sustenance. The food must come from somewhere. If your society is a nomadic race of hunters and gatherers, the bulk of their time and lifestyle will be built entirely around the locating and harvesting (through hunting and/or gathering) of food. Anthropologically speaking, hunter/gatherers are among the most primitive of societies. Cultivation of food is higher on the technology scale and agricultural societies are subsequently more fixed rather than nomadic to provide time for the planting, cultivation, and harvesting of crops. Domestication of livestock should also be considered. If the characters in your novel are going to interact on any level with farmers or ranchers you should have some idea of what plants they farmers cultivate, what animals they raise, where the farms and ranches are located, what degree of technology they have. How big their farms or ranches are. (Incidentally, the Acre which is a long-standing two-dimensional plot of land was devised as being the average amount of land a farmer behind an ox-pulled plow could plow in a single day.) If you have farmers and ranchers, you need to consider water supply and terrain. Mountains can be terraced for farming. Even if on-page interaction with farmers and ranchers will not take place in your novel, you still need to determine what the peoples of your world eat and drink, how the food is prepared, rituals associated with the preparation or consumption of food, food taboos (if any, such as the jewish taboo against meat and milk products being served together), etc. Don’t forget to consider what effects certain foods may have on the people who eat them, and remember that for all the healthy foodstuffs that may be available, there are also likely alcohols, stimulants and poisons to be found as well. Food is a sensory experience. Smells, tastes, visual displays (presentation) all come into play, and you can use those experiences on-page to illustrate all manner of cultural and personal information. Think of two lovers sharing long, slow bites of succulent cherries, prisoners partaking of their last meal, a Spartan soldier eating raw meat from a fresh kill, Roman nobility gorging themselves on food, wine and decadence. Производство What goods do your peoples make? How advanced is their civilization? Are they pre-industrial? Do they manufacture machines made of metal, have automation? Is each individual self-sufficient, or do members of your society specialize in particular crafts or industries? Types of crafts / industries can include metal workers, glass blowers, carpenters, woodcutters, tool makers, furniture manufacturers, shipbuilders, sail makers, buggy / carriage makers. The list is virtually endless. If you need a little help fleshing out types of industry to create, consider lookin up the Standard Industrial Classification codes (SIC codes) used to classify companies in the US. Don’t forget all the industries involved in the production of items. For instance, if your world uses metal swords, the metal ores must be mined and smelted before the swords can be made. As part of early craftsmanship often comes the establishment of Guilds which are used to train and “license” individuals in the production of quality goods. Guilds are usually industry-specific. A woodcarver’s guild, for instance, would have different members and rules than a blacksmith’s guild. What are the stages of apprentiship and mastery in the guild? Apprentice, Journeyman, Master is a common, three step process of training, but you may choose to make up your own stages. Торговля Distribution is key to any productive form of industry. What goods you harvest or manufacture must be taken to a market of some sort. How are the foods and fruits of industry and agriculture disseminated amongst your populations (or between cultures, for that matter)? Are there trade routes (land, sea, river, etc.)? How well established are they? What are the perils of those trade routes (piracy, highwaymen, etc.)? What goods does one society manufacture that are most desirable to other societies? What is traded in return? How fair is the trade – and might certain societies attack another to capture their valuable resources? What types of people are your merchants? Honest men, or sly hucksters selling snake oil remedies? (Note: merchants who offer exotic goods for sale are usually far wealthier than the individuals who produced or delivered those goods.) How are tradesmen paid? What must they do to defend their trade routes and markets? Культура * Туз – общий язык * 2 – чем гордятся * 3 – традиционная одежда * 4 – каким качеством дорожат * 5 – досуг * 6 – ведение хозяйства * 7 – главное достоинство * 8 – второстепенное достоинство * 9 – главный недостаток * 10 – второстепенный недостаток * Валет – религиозные верования * Дама – принятая система власти * Король – необычная черта характера Вы наверняка заметили несколько случаев, когда я смешивал элементы разных культур, чтобы придать каждой группе изюминку (особенно это относится к «необычным чертам»). Я также добавил по несколько вариантов в пункты «досуг» и «одежда» чтобы немного разнообразить культуры. Это не тот случай, когда мы заимствуем что-то напрямую, берём то, что нам нравится, отбрасываем то, что не нравится. Здесь важна культурологическая компетенция, понимание культур, на которых мы основываемся, нужно представлять себе, как бы эти культуры выглядели в разных обстоятельствах. А главное – необходимо осознавать, что это всего лишь краткие заметки, описывающие стереотипных представителей данной культуры (ни один персонаж никогда не должен обладать всеми чертами, характерными для его культуры). С достоинствами и недостатками велико было искушение равномерно распределить семь смертных грехов и семь добродетелей по семи культурам, но это было бы банально, так что я иногда повторялся с некоторыми недостатками и достоинствами, а также добавил несколько идей из нехристианских источников. Если у нас есть группы людей, которых объединяют одни и те же достоинства и недостатки, они могут также иметь общее…Категория:Основное